


Mr. Burr, Please Let Me Leave

by ceralynn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Aaron Burr will tug on clothes to try to prevent guests from leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Burr, Please Let Me Leave

"I love you."

Aaron reacts to the words like they're a fire alighting too close and Alexander has to play them back in his mind. Has make sure he didn't say something that would warrant that reaction by mistake.

 _I love you._ It sounded benign enough in his head. In fact he wonders if he shouldn't be offended that this would shock Aaron at this point in their relationship. But upon closer inspection that's not shock hanging off his love's features. It's fear.

"You don't have to say it back," Alexander offers. "I just mean, don't feel any pressure."

It's easily the stupidest collection of words he's ever cobbled together. How in God's name is someone supposed to cease feeling something simply on instruction? But it's all he can offer, all he can guess at as to what's inspiring the faint terror that simply won't leave Aaron's eyes.

Aaron doesn't say anything for a moment, because silence is safety. Because everyone who loved him, whom he loved in return, has died. And they knew it. They knew very well exactly how loved they were. And it didn't save them. They died anyway.

And if his love is a culling song, Aaron's looking at the last person in the world he would want to use to test and prove that theory.

"No, no," he says, he shakes his head. Nods. "I'm..."

Silence is safety.

He drops Alexander's gaze, looks down to find his own hand curled around the fabric making up Alexander's coat. Tugging. He doesn't let go.

Alexander steps forward, wraps his arms around Burr. He doesn't let go either.

 


End file.
